


art in each digit

by MiniNephthys



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Fluff, M/M, the fluff equivalent of a pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Grimm adores Brumm’s hands.
Relationships: Brumm/Grimm (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	art in each digit

Grimm adores Brumm’s hands.

These clever hands create such beautiful works of music, without which his performances would be dreary and empty. That in itself is a thing of beauty.

When they’re alone together, Grimm pulls his mask aside to kiss Brumm’s hands. He pays close care to every callus, every groove in his hands worn down by years of playing the same keys.

With Brumm’s mask off, Grimm can see the way he lights up red at the attention. That only spurs him to drop more kisses on Brumm’s palm and wrist, until Brumm hides his face with his free hand.

There are other kisses shared between them, ones that get more pronounced reactions. Grimm would be lying if he didn’t take pride in his ability to make the ever-retiring Brumm get _loud_. But of all those kisses that might charitably be called innocent, these might be his favorites.


End file.
